


past lives

by combaferre



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IT'S COMPLETE I PROMISE PRETEND LIKE THERE'S A GREEN CHECK MARK, M/M, One Shot, andre is only mentioned, laf and herc are in it for five minutes, mild mild mild angst, w/ two epilogues lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combaferre/pseuds/combaferre
Summary: John has something on his mind.





	1. save that heart for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is uh pretty bad lol
> 
> (all titles from past lives by BØRNS)

“John, what’s wrong?”

Alexander frowned over at John, who had been staring at the same magazine page for half an hour. He had been strangely distant the whole night. On evenings like these, when they could relax and not worry (or in Alex’s case, worry less) about their work, Alex would usually be curled up in John’s arm, typing away at his laptop about something or other, and John would be watching the TV or trying to distract Alex by nipping lightly at his neck. Tonight, however, they sat on opposite sides of the couch as John pretended to read a magazine and Alex pretended to work while silently agonizing about him.

“Nothing, nothing, I’m fine. Just tired, that’s all.” John looked up for a moment, barely glancing at Alex’s face, before returning to his magazine. Alex masked the flicker of hurt that struck his face before shutting his laptop and shifting to better face John. 

“You’re not fine. Something’s been bothering you all night, hell, all week.” Alex looked down at his hands in his lap. “I care about you, John. You can tell me anything. I just want to know how to make you happy.” His voice had died down to a mumble. That seemed to grab John’s attention. 

“Alex, I promise, I’m perfectly - well, that’s not really true.” John sighed and put his magazine down. Alex looked at him with inquiring eyes and John took a deep breath. “So, you know that guy that started working with you? Same first name as me, last name André, I think?” Alexander nodded encouragingly. “It’s just - he looks so cool, and attractive, and everyone seems to like him a lot, even Washington, and I can’t help but think that you’re going to leave me for him. He just seems so much better than me, you know?” John’s eyes were cast down and a light flush adorned his freckles.

“Oh, John.” Alex climbed over to John’s side of the couch and wrapped his arms around him, despite being almost a head shorter. “André is just my coworker. He’s not— how could you think that anyone could replace you? I love you so much. No one could even compare to you, darling.”

John turned around and buried his head into Alex’s shoulder. “Yeah, but he’s so nice, and hot, and how could you still want me when he’s right there for you? He’s the one you deserve to be dating, not a guy like me.”

Alex felt a pang in his chest and looked up at John with misty eyes. “John, honey, you are all those things and more. You literally take my breath away. And what do you mean, a guy like you? Guys like you are beautiful and sweet and perfect.” Alexander captured John’s lips in a searing, but gentle kiss. Even after dating for almost two years, both of them still got butterflies whenever they kissed. “I love you, John Laurens, not some random hot guy who works with me.”

“So you do think he’s hot,” John muttered, but nuzzled closer into Alexander’s warmth. Alex chuckled and held him closer.

“You’re hotter, though.” Alex cooed into his ear. John rolled his eyes and shoved at Alex’s shoulder. “It’s true! You’re the most attractive person I know!” 

“You might as well just write poetry about me then, if you think I’m so great.” John returned, though his eyes were fond.

“You’re right, I think I will.” Alexander responded, and pretended to be deep in thought. “Eyes of stars, twinkling in the night. Smile of sunlight, shining down—” John laughed and it was music to Alexander’s ears. God, he could listen to that laugh for days. Once John had calmed down, He looked at Alexander with a small, but genuine smile on his face, and wow. Alex’s heart skipped a beat. “Thank you for —”

“You’re gorgeous.” Alexander whispered, never breaking eye contact. John blinked at him and opened his mouth to keep talking, but Alex didn’t miss the flush that covered the tips of John’s ears.

“As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me, thank you for, uh, reassuring me, I guess. It’s just, I can’t believe that someone so brilliant and amazing as you actually loves me.” Timid green eyes met expressive, dark ones, and Alex’s heart melted a little.

 “Of course I love you, John. You think too little of yourself, dear.” Alex grabbed one of John’s hands and started playing with his fingers. John lifted his free hand and started softly stroking Alexander’s silky brown hair.

“I’m the luckiest— we’re the luckiest guys in the world.” murmured John, dropping his head to place a light kiss on Alex’s temple.

Alexander couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't actually written/read lams in quite a while, but i wrote this a few months ago and decided that it's better off here than on my drive, gathering dust. thanks for reading!


	2. you know that you're my destiny

To My Dear Laurens: [One Image Attached]

 

From My Dear Laurens: THEY FIRED HIM????? also how did you get that pic

 

To My Dear Laurens: I took a picture of André’s computer whilst passing by. Yes, they fired him. I thought the image was self-explanatory. 

 

From My Dear Laurens: i could tell i’m just surprised

 

To My Dear Laurens: They found out that he was leaking our secrets to George King’s company. Washington screamed at him for a minute and a half.

 

From My Dear Laurens: so you’ll never see him again?

 

To My Dear Laurens:  Well, maybe on the street or something. It’s such a shame that he got fired. He was so nice to everyone, especially Laf and I.

 

From My Dear Laurens: well i mean if he was being a traitor then he deserves to be fired right? or punished harshly or whatever?

 

To My Dear Laurens: John.

 

From My Dear Laurens: what

 

To My Dear Laurens: You’re still jealous of André, aren’t you?

 

From My Dear Laurens: no i’m not why would you think that

 

To My Dear Laurens: First of all, your lack of punctuation. You would at least put a comma after ‘not’. Then again, any person with a basic respect for the BEAUTY OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE WOULD, but that’s not the point. The point is, you can’t still not like him.

 

From My Dear Laurens: and what if i do?

 

To My Dear Laurens: Then I’m telling you that that’s ridiculous and that you have no reason to be jealous because he’s just some coworker (well ex-coworker now haha) and you’re the human embodiment of sunshine and happiness.   

 

From My Dear Laurens: um ok

 

From My Dear Laurens: i’m going to go print out the pic you sent me now

 

To My Dear Laurens: Whatever helps you sleep at night, my dear.

 

**——————————————————**

 

Alex squinted at the image taped to the living room wall before kicking off his shoes and walking into the hallway. “John, why is that up there?”

 

“Up where?” John’s voice floated out of their kitchen, and Alex walked in to find John stirring something on the stove while simultaneously trying to study from one of his textbooks. Alex walked over next to John, pecked his cheek in greeting, and leaned against the counter.

 

“You know, you’re either going to burn whatever you’re making, or fail that quiz. You can’t multitask for your life,” Alex stated, watching John’s brow crease further. 

 

“Thanks for the support, baby. And you never answered my question. Up where?” He appeared to get too into a paragraph of his book, because he jumped a little and frantically grabbed some salt from a tray nearby. Alex chuckled.

 

“You taped a thing the the wall above the couch. What is it?” Alex asked, watching as John turned the fire off and set the pot aside. The whole scene was so domestic, and John moved so gracefully that Alex’s heart hurt.

 

“Oh, it’s, uh, I printed out the picture you sent me. You know, of Washington’s email to André,” He explained, when he saw a flicker of confusion in Alexander’s eyes at the mention of a picture. The confusion was quickly replaced by humor.

 

“You actually printed it out?” John nodded slowly, as if it was perfectly normal to print out a secretly taken photo of someone’s email. “Yeah, didn’t I text you that I was going to?”

 

“John, you’re ridiculous.” Alex laughed and moved closer to John. “But I love you for it,” he murmured into John’s ear. John just rolled his eyes and pushed him away. 

 

“I’m going to mess up the sauce even more. Go away.”  He poured the pot’s contents onto a pile of pasta and set it on the coffee table where John and Alexander ate, because they lived in New York, and who even had space for a full dining room? Alex turned on the news and prepared himself for another round of being angry at the government.   

 

As they ate their meal in comfortable silence, with the television providing background noise, Alexander watched John’s face and presence. He seemed more relaxed and contented than he had all week. John looked up a little above the TV, and a smile flitted across his face. Alex followed his line of vision and snorted when he saw what John was looking at. 

 

“I was watching the TV,” John said, far too quickly for it to be true. Alex scoffed a bit.

“My dear, there’s nothing worth your  _ lovely  _ smile on the news right now. If anything, it’s this guy pretending he knows what he’s talking about because  _ that’s _ laughable.” Alex paused to gesture at the man who was currently shouting and gesticulating about how “ _ this country is perfectly fine _ ” and that he “ _ didn’t need any liberals ruining America _ ”. John shrugged and nodded his agreement. 

 

“Don’t try to lie to me, John. You’ve been smiley ever since I sent you that text. Glad that André’s gone, huh?” Alex nudged John’s shoulder ever so slightly. 

 

“No, it really is a shame that he got fired,” John sighed dramatically. Alex giggled behind his hand and John sent him a fond look before continuing his lamenting. “I really loved hearing about how this guy made a better John than me, and how he was so much cooler and more interesting. Whoever am I going to complain about now that he’s not here? But since he’s away, I guess you’re stuck with me. Sorry.” Alex grinned and moved so that John’s arms were wrapped around him and his face was tucked into John’s neck. He breathed in the faint scent of John’s cologne, pressed a kiss into the space where John’s shoulder met his neck, and cuddled closer into John’s embrace.

 

“But John, there’s no one else I’d rather be stuck with.” Alex simpered, looking up into John’s eyes. John just let out a huff of surprised laughter. 

 

“How long have you been saving that one for?” John asked, looking at Alexander like he hung the stars.

 

“You have no idea,” Alex replied, leaning up to grant John a kiss, but finding that they met in the middle instead.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a lil epilogue. by the way this was written before a certain someone was elected to office, so the news is kind of funny in retrospect. once again, thanks for reading!


	3. you know that you're my destiny

_ “And we’re back with more of the best news coverage in the city. Yesterday, a former member of Senator Washington’s staff was found leaking secrets to political rival George King.”  _

 

John’s face lit up and he dashed to the television, pulling out his phone. 

 

_ (two weeks later) _

 

“John Laurens!”

 

John startled and looked up from his phone. “What! What? Uh, I completely agree, in fact--” 

 

“ _ Ami _ , we asked you if you wanted fries or not,” Lafayette said with exasperation, gesturing towards the phone that Hercules was holding. 

 

“Oh, yeah. We’re ordering stuff. Um, sure, why not?” He caught a glimpse of Herc rolling his eyes before looking back at his phone screen.

 

Alexander bounded over to John like the energizer bunny that he was. “What’re you--” He looked at John’s phone and groaned. “John, that segment on André was two weeks ago. Why are you still watching it? Hell, why do you even have it on your phone?”  

 

John defensively hugged his phone to his chest. “I recorded it, because it’s  _ funny _ . You just don’t have a sense of humor.”

 

Alex raised his eyebrows. “You’re a loser.”  

 

“But I’m your loser.”

 

Alexander smiled and leaned up to peck John on the nose. “That you are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue to the epilogue i guess

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't actually written/read lams in quite a while, but i wrote this a few months ago and decided that it's better off here than on my drive, gathering dust. thanks for reading!


End file.
